fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudy
Rudy is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Donuteria. He is the male worker at Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Powder Point Loves: Bear Claws Hates: Guy Mortadello Occupation: Bassist, Papa's Cheeseria Worker Rudy grew up in the town of Powder Point where the ever-present roar of rollercoasters lulled him to sleep as a kid. His mother worked at the amusement park headlining a variety show in the park's now-shuttered theater. Rudy is the bass player for the popular band, Scarlett and the Shakers. One day, Rudy and his girlfriend, Scarlett, had to quickly take side jobs at Papa's Cheeseria. This was due to their band equipment being inexplicably stolen by a crabby chef named Guy Mortadello. Appearance Rudy has fair skin and pale midnight blue hair styled in mohawk. He wears a moderate blue shirt with a black spade printed on it, black collared overshirt with ripped sleeves, white buttons, and blue stitches, and a spade printed on each sleeve. He also wears white jeans and black sneakers with blue laces and grey soles. He also sports a pair of white waywards with dark lenses. Clean-Up Styles Style B Rudy wears his Cheeseria uniform. It consists of a golden yellow shirt with two red ringed patterns on each sleeve under a dark vest with golden yellow stitches and slightly torn armholes. He also wears black and yellow plaid pants held by a red chained belt and black sneakers with red laces. He also sports golden yellow-rimmed waywards. Style H Rudy's Halloween costume got updated. He now wears a green collared overshirt and white spade printed on each sleeve along with an olive green dinosaur mascot suit that includes white spikes and teeth. He also sports a pair of big-rimmed white waywards. Orders Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo (far left) Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Rudy's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Wings *8 Curly Fries *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (right) *4 Colby Jack Cheese (left) *6 Philly Steak (left) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Cherries Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Saltwater Taffy **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry **Cotton Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cherries Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Mini Donut, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Waffle Stick, Cherry, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Vented Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Holiday (Grōōvstock) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Lightning Crust *Chai Reverb Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *8 Music Note Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Steak *Blazeberry Sauce *Tomatoes *Cheese *Jalepenos *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Holiday (Easter) *Speckeled Taco with Steak *Blazeberry Sauce *Tomatoes *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Jalapeños *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Flipped **Salmon **Jalapeños *Sriracha *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Nori with Black Rice *Flipped **Salmon **Jalapeños *Beef Brisket *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Pecan French Toasts *Blueberry Syrup *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (Grōōvstock) *2 Pecan French Toasts *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Trail Mix *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Gorgonzola Cheese (left) *6 Pepperoni (right) *6 Philly Steak (left) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Ramen Crust *General Tso Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Lotus Roots (left) *6 Pepperoni (right) *6 Philly Steak (left) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Hoagie Roll *Jalapeños *Wild Onion Sauce *Chili *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Cheddarwurst on a Hoagie Roll *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Jalapeños *Wild Onion Sauce *Chili *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Razzle Dazzle **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Rocky Road *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Chocolate Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Mini Mallows *Peanuts *Waffle Cone, Salted Caramel, Waffle Cone Holiday (Halloween) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Scary Sugar Eyes **Rocky Road *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Cobweb Ripple *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Mini Mallows *Peanuts *Waffle Cone, Salted Caramel, Waffle Cone Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Pecan French Toasts *Blueberry Syrup *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (Pirate Bash) *2 Pecan French Toasts *Scallywag Syrup *4 Gummy Krakens *Drink: **Large Sunken Treasure Tea with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Blazeberry Chicken Wings (All) * 8 Curly Fries (All) * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Onionfest) * 4 Sarge's Revenge Chicken Wings (All) * 8 Curly Fries (All) * French Onion Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! As a Closer, Rudy's orders changes with the holidays. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 3 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Curly Fries. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, he is unlocked with Blue Moon Drizzle. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Music Notes. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Blazeberry Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Trail Mix. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Rocky Road. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2015: He earned more votes than Franco and Robby winning the Blazeberry Division with Shannon. He then earned more votes than Carlo Romano in the semi-finals and Hacky Zak in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Scarlett. Trivia *He, Maggie, Cooper, Prudence, James, Willow, Scarlett, and Cecilia are the only chefs to have Style B outfits that correspond to their work outfits. *Rudy was mentioned in Scarlett's Flipdeck even before Papa's Donuteria was released. **He is one of six characters to be mentioned in another character's Flipdeck before appearing as an actual customer in a game, the others being Scarlett, Fernanda, Nevada, Vincent, and Mr. Bombolony. *He is the only Papa's Donuteria debutant to order a Chucky Blended sundae in Papa's Freezeria To Go! *He is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers to become a Closer. *He is the last member of Scarlett and the Shakers to have a Flipdeck. *His symbol in Scarlett and the Shakers is a spade (♠). *He and Scarlett are the third pair of customers to be in a relationship. **He and Scarlett are also the first pair of workers that were already a couple before winning the Papa's Next Chefs competition. *He is the first Closer so far to be named a worker. **The second is Ninjoy. *He is the first male customer to debut in the previous game to become the worker in the next game. **Disregarding gender, Rudy is the second customer to do this, after Willow. Order Tickets Rudy Freeze.png|Rudy's Freezeria To Go! order 1 rudy.png|Rudy's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Rudy Wing.png|Rudy's Wingeria HD order Rudy Pizzeria.png|Rudy's Pizzeria To Go! order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Rudy (Holiday).png|Rudy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Rudy (Non Holiday).png|Rudy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Rudy Maple.png|Rudy's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Rudy CHD.png|Rudy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Rudy Groo.png|Rudy's Bakeria order during Groovstock Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.16.01 PM.png|Rudy's Bakeria regular order Rudy Easter.png|Rudy's Taco Mia HD order during Easter Rudy THD.png|Rudy's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Rudy (Holiday).png|Rudy's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Rudy (Regular).png|Rudy's Sushiria regular order Rudy TMTG (Holiday).png|Rudy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Rudy Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Rudy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Rudy (Holiday).png|Rudy's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Rudy (Regular).png|Rudy's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1252.JPG|Rudy's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1251.JPG|Rudy's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Rudy (Holiday).png|Rudy's Hot Doggeria HD order during Valentine's Day Hot Doggeria HD Rudy (Regular).png|Rudy's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rudy (Holiday).png|Rudy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rudy (Regular).png|Rudy's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Rudy's Scooperia OrderHalloween.png|Rudy's Scooperia/HD order during Halloween Rudy’s Scooperia_HD Regular Order.JPG|Rudy's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Rudy (Holiday).jpg|Rudy's Pancakeria To Go! order during Pirate Bash Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Rudy (Regular).jpg|Rudy's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Rudy’s holiday order during wingeria to go.jpeg|Rudy's Wingeria To Go! order during Onionfest. Rudy’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Rudy's Wingeria To Go! regular order Rudy's orders.JPG|Rudy's Donuteria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Gallery Rudy en la tabla de clientes.png Rudy 2.jpg Rudy 1.jpg rudy perfect score.png Framed photo.png Scarlett & Rudy 1.jpg|Rudy with Scarlett during Halloween Rosquillas perfectas para Rudy.png The shortest one of the three.png Shaker Breakup.jpg|"Top 10 anime breakups" rudyreveal reveal.jpg Rudy perfect.png|Rudy enjoys perfect donuts during Halloween Rudysaurus_Extinct.png|Rudysaurus is EXTINCT?! (Donuteria) Rudy's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Update pizzeria.jpg Valentines 2015.jpg Awards blazeberry.jpg Okay Rudy.png Final Match2015.gif Winners.gif Workers pose.jpg Scarlett and Rudy silhoutte.jpg RicoCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Rudy serves Rico a perfect grilled cheese sandwich! RudyWingeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Rudy gets perfect wings with Olivia! Rudy-Scarlett.jpg July4th 2015b.jpg|Rudy in July 4, 2015 poster newbies.jpg|Rudy, 15th in line for cupcakes Rudy order.png|Rudy is ordering AHHGH.PNG Rudy.PNG lop.JPG pol.JPG 1462446490013.jpg|Rudy has perfect wings with Utah 2016-05-29 09.46.09.png|Perfect cupcakes for Rudy! 2016-06-01 00.10.40.png marudy.png|Rudy and Marty RUDRUMMER.png|Rudy dining with his drummer! 1474945553546.jpg|A very glitchy picture of a perfect score on Rudy Rudy.PNG 3 Dancing.png Rudy + Scarlett = Date.png|Rudy is dining in with his girlfriend Scarlett in Sushiria Angry Rudy (HD).PNG|"What is this crap?!" Rudy N Kayla.png|Rudy and Kayla get perfect sushi! Rudy edited.jpg|Rudy waiting for his sushi Rudy and Crystal.jpg|Rudy dining with Crystal 19679786 1865631513755535 1402038254 n.jpg Mine 188.JPG HECK.PNG Rudy funny.jpg|Dressed up Rudy in a ridiculous way. Wonder how his fans are gonna react! angry rudy.PNG|"You burned my donuts! On another note, I don't like pink, okay?" they 071.PNG IMG 0251.JPG|Rudy dining with his girlfriend in Taco Mia! IMG 0157.JPG|This time with Perri, and a Black 'n Blue special! IMG 0214.JPG|Rudy dining with Perri again, and a perfect Jalapeño Loco special! Rudy no glasses.jpg bandicam 2017-10-04 13-07-37-525.jpg|"Oh my Gosh! That was Awesome!" Screenshot 20171111-082217.png|Perfect high-definition cupcakes for Rudy! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg 1DC2B5B2-3740-430D-A7A9-BA8737E0D3D4.jpeg 90 points AGAIN!.png|Rudy gives the chef 90 points during Halloween as he receives an 'Order Expert' badge. IMG 5095.JPG|Rudy and Alberto IMG_5098.JPG IMG_5099.JPG|100% at Sushiria IMG 5214.JPG|Rudy in the background Screenshot_406.jpg|Rudy Style H IMG_0088.PNG IMG_0223.PNG IMG 0207.PNG IMG_0238.PNG|Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG_0239.PNG IMG_0303.PNG IMG_0408.PNG IMG 0483.PNG|SATS members IMG 0576.PNG Papas Scooperia To Go_2018-09-30-09-11-58.png Papas Scooperia To Go_2018-10-04-10-52-17.png IMG 0872.PNG 45381695_2451631414853663_5329729096333131776_n.png Rudy Nervous.png IMG_1028.PNG Angry Rudy.png Rudy Not Pleased.png Rudy - Wingeria To Go!.PNG IMG_1633.PNG Rudy and Scarlett.JPG Rudy Finger Point.png|Rudy is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG 2301.PNG Rudy Perfect Sundae.png Screenshot_2019-06-18_213143.jpg rudyprof.jpg IMG_1820.PNG IMG_2430.PNG IMG_2904.PNG Rudy Perfect Hotdog.png FF8EEE2A-A840-460B-8006-B5247DA97BFA Marty with Rudy.jpeg FE8071BE-6707-4DA7-9DA6-917CB4C2A8A3.jpeg F3B17AAE-7F06-4DF5-A376-B346AD253B19.jpeg 8C071AE5-9101-47C6-80A6-12CBEACB0D0D Rudy with Kayla having a perfect Sundae.jpeg IMG_2074.PNG IMG_2152.PNG Fake_rudy.png|I am RUDIEH. 06D3067F-6DE9-48B3-904D-C2641A34FA6B.png C0FC446A-7C0E-42CE-B7B9-20D4011C037A.png Clover and Rudy.png 5747BEAD-2BC6-4E3E-91E3-A4DAD8AF36E2.png 477D0135-0881-4DCA-9776-1C8639745771.png Johnny and Rudy.png 29F669AF-A2A3-421F-A9E0-7678EBF39E7C.jpeg The Chesseria Workers.png|Rudy and Scarlett Xandra and Rudy.png A337B95E-712E-44F7-A58D-D2B04F4F4F12.jpeg Bruna and Rudy.png Little Edoardo and Rudy.png 2145EE16-BFA9-410B-AA1D-488C68F29562.jpeg Fan Art Rudy And Scarlett.jpg rudy in chibi.jpg RudyBURPLEHair.png Rudy!.png art004a Solysz.jpg|By Solysz RudyScarlett.jpg|By Telts23 (made using Rinmaru couple creator) rudy and scarlett by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 rudy melancholyGoggles01.jpg|By MelancholyGoogles01 rudy SandySandi.jpg|By SandySandi RudyByEverythingIsPossibleXVI.jpg|by EverythingIsPossibleXVI Flipline - Rudy.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Rudy and Scarlett by Manniie.jpg|By Manniie FLTOF-3-INOTIS.png|By OcFanatic IMG_2735.PNG|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Dgfpmm pro-3.png.png|By Zoomer3539 Rudy and Scarlett by Winter Colorful.jpg|By Winter Colorful Scarlett_and_the_Shakers_by_FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Alberto Rudy Chuck Brody by luthien black.jpg|By luthien black Scarlett and the Shakers by ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang Episode Rudy.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Category:R Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:Worker Category:Closers